Wait, we did WHAT?
by SetsuntaMew
Summary: [AU] [MirSan] Stuck in Vegas together as part of their friends' engagement celebration, Miroku and Sango end up getting quite drunk one night. Oh, if only there weren't so many 24-hour chapels...
1. Chapter 1

**Wait, we did WHAT?**  
by SetsuntaMew

Soooooo. I suck at life. It's been months since I've written anything. And now I'm writing an AU Inuyasha fic. Which, by the way, I claimed to hate since I first started reading IY stuff, because they were mostly pieces of suck. But whatever. I'm full of contradictions.

**Disclaimer**: Look up and to your left. See that picture? Notice that it says **fan**fiction on it? Yes? Good. Now that you understand that this is a _fan_ site, you can understand that I don't own anything in this fic. It all belongs to the lovely Rumiko Takahashi.

**Edit**: Changed Miroku's last name to 'Sekushii' and fixed a few little grammar things that I just noticed.

* * *

-**Chapter 1**-

Sango rolled over and grabbed at her pillow, trying to block out the terrible ringing sound that had woken her from her peaceful slumber. _'Oh wait, that's just the phone. Damned phone, ringing so early in the morning...'_ Unfortunately, the phone didn't want to stop ringing, so Sango eventually had to answer.

"...hello?" she answered groggily.

"Sango-chan! You won't believe it! Inuyasha proposed!" an over bubbly voice exclaimed.

"Kagome-chan? Is that you?" Sango asked, still not completely awake.

"Yep!"

"Why are you calling so early?"

"Didn't you listen to what I just said!" Kagome said, exasperated.

"Uh...Inuyasha proposed?" Sango answered, though it hadn't yet sunk in. _'Wait...'_ "HE PROPOSED!"

"YES!"

"Oh gods, Kagome-chan, you're getting MARRIED! I'm so excited for you!"

"And we're taking you and Miroku-san to Las Vegas this weekend to celebrate!"

"This weekend? Okay! That sounds like so much fun!" Sango exclaimed happily. _'Las Vegas? All right! I've always wanted to go there!'_ "But Kagome-chan, why Sekushii-san as well?"

"Because he's going to be the best man, silly. Who else would Inuyasha ask? His brother? Or better yet, Kouga? Really, start thinking, Sango-chan!" Kagome paused, and then continued on. "Which reminds me...you will be my Maid of Honor, right?"

"Of course! Just don't make me spend too much time with Sekushii-san, okay?" Sango agreed, but her mind was already wandering. _'A whole weekend with the damned hentai? And not only that, I'll be spending a lot of time with him, since we'll basically be in charge of carrying out the plans for the wedding. Together. Oh, damn, damn, damn.'_

"Sango-chan? You still there?" Kagome asked, worry seeping into her voice.

"What? Oh yeah, of course. Did you say something?" _'Oops, I've got to stop that,'_ Sango reprimanded herself for ignoring Kagome like that and letting her thoughts wander.

"Yes...I was asking if you wanted to know when the wedding was," Kagome replied, still sounding slightly worried.

"Of course I do! I was just going to ask!"

"Six months, to the day. Which means I definitely have to get my dress pretty soon, huh?"

"Kagome-chan! Why! That's so soon! Do you realize how hard it'll be to get everything ready in time?" Sango definitely was worried. _'Oh no, oh no, oh no. As maid of honor, **I'm** going to be the one working my butt off to get everything ready! Well, at least it's only six months of that hentai...'_

"I'm sure I can get it all done, don't worry so much! And Inu-chan wanted it to be much earlier, but I convinced him that we needed at least a _little_ time to get it all prepared. I don't want to wait long either, but one of us has to be the voice of reason, you know?" Kagome giggled and smiled, adding: "I guess we're just so in love."

"You don't understand how happy I am for you. You're so lucky!"

"You'll find someone soon enough, I promise!"

"Kagome-chan, I don't need anyone. I have Kirara and Kohaku already," Sango replied, but she knew that's not what Kagome had meant at all.

"No, no, Sango-chan, you need a man! You know, maybe I could hook you up with- Oh! Good morning, Inuyasha!" Pause. "Um, I'm going to have to call you back later to begin planning!"

"Alright, have a good morning. Maybe we can get together for lunch or something later?"

"Okay! See you later!" Kagome said, and it was followed by a _click_ of the phone being hung up.

_'So. It's Thursday. That means that we're probably leaving tomorrow night for Vegas. Which also means I really need to start packing,'_ Sango thought to herself after hanging up the phone.

Kirara made a soft mewing sound as she jumped up on the bed next to Sango. "Oh...good morning, Kirara. You're hungry, aren't you?" An affirmative meow was the answer she received. "That's what I thought. Okay, I'll get up and feed you. At least I don't have to go into work today. Or tomorrow, for that matter. I'll have all this time to pack and prepare for my duties as _Maid of Honor_. I should be honored, huh Kirara?"

Kirara answered by giving her a bored look. "Alright, alright, I'll feed you already!" Sango replied with a laugh.

* * *

_Thursday, at around lunch time_

Once again, Sango was annoyed by the ringing of the phone. She had been busy dusting and cleaning her simple apartment. She couldn't stand to leave it a mess for some reason. And the phone continued to ring. "I'm coming already, sheesh, hold your horses!" Sango said to the annoying appliance before picking it up. "Hello?"

"Hi, Sango-chan! Want to go out for lunch now?" Kagome sounded chipper, as always.

"Definitely. Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know, I heard there's a new café near your apartment. Do you want to try it out?" Kagome asked.

"I guess. I watched them put it in, and yeah, it looks pretty good," Sango answered.

"Great! I'll meet you there in a few minutes then?"

"Sounds good. See you then!"

Twenty minutes later found Sango sitting across a table from the excruciatingly happy Kagome, who was currently rambling on about different types of flowers. Sango twirled a strand of hair around her finger. She wasn't really paying much attention to Kagome. Rather, she found her thoughts wandering to Miroku. Again. She sighed.

_'I spent all morning cleaning to make sure I didn't think of that damn hentai, and now he keeps invading my thoughts. If this is a prelude to what the next six months are going to be like, I might go insane. I don't even like him! All he's ever done is shamelessly flirt with me. And grope me, which is **not** enjoyable in the least.'_

"Sangooooooooo. You're not paying attention to me again!" Kagome interrupted her thoughts, as she was tapping her fork against her plate.

"What? No, I was listening! I promise!"

"Then what was I talking about?"

"Um...flowers?"

"No, that was more than five minutes ago. Sheesh, you've been like this ever since I said that Miroku-san was going to be the best man and was coming this weekend." Kagome suddenly looked thoughtful.

_'Aw, shit,'_ Sango realized where Kagome's train of thought was just as the girl spoke.

"I get it now! You actually _like_ him!"

"N-no, of course not! He's just a baka hentai!"

"Denial is the first stage, my lovely Sango," a different voice stated. She knew that voice. But it couldn't possibly be him. Oh no. The fates couldn't possibly hate her that much. Then Sango looked up.

"Oh! Er, hello, Sekushii-san," she managed to say. _'Yes, the fates **do** hate me that much. Damn it.'_

"How many times must I tell you? Simply 'Miroku' will suffice, my dear," he told her.

"I am _not_ your dear. Go find some other girl to hit on," she replied shortly.

"You hurt me, Sango darling. Deeply."

"Feh, you two always argue."

"Inuyasha! I thought you two weren't coming by until later!" Kagome said, but was obviously gleeful that her fiancée had arrived.

"Well, this baka couldn't keep his hands to himself, and we got kicked out of the wedding invitation store. **And** the flower store."

"How am I not surprised?" Sango said, sighing as her head made friends with her hand for the first of many times in the coming weekend.

Following this, there was a minute of uncomfortable silence. Until Kagome decided that it was time to being up the coming weekend to Vegas. "So, is everyone packed? We're heading out tomorrow evening after dinner."

"Whose car are we taking?" Miroku asked.

"Inu-kun, can we take yours? It's nicest for long car trips," Kagome asked with hope creeping into her tone of voice.

"Feh. I guess. It's not even that long of a trip, you know. Only what, three hours?" Inuyasha answered, but there was no way he would ever say no to her.

"It's long enough. Couldn't I just drive up by myself? I don't think I'll last three hours in closed-quarters with such a hentai." Sango was willing to beg. She did not feel like being groped for hours on end. Oh no, not one bit.

"I find nothing wrong with it." Miroku said as a perverted grin began sneaking onto his face.

"Obviously. You'd just do something perverted," she replied. _'Oh yes. This'll be quite an interesting trip.'_

"I am hurt that you have such a low opinion of my character," he told her, the grin slipping away as he put on his innocent face.

"It's not like you do much to prove that you have a _good_ character." And then she felt something grope her butt... "HENTAI!"

Seconds later, Miroku was left caressing a now-red cheek. "I can't help it, my dear, this hand has a mind of its own."

"Hmph. You just use that as an excuse to be perverted." Sango glared at him as Miroku gave her a sheepish smile.

* * *

Alright, one chapter down; two or three more to go. Yeah, this isn't going to be very long. I have it basically planned out in my head, but I just have to write it down. Which actually tends to be the hard part, but meh. We'll just um, forget that part. And good news, I've already started chapter two. I might actually...wait for it...**finish a fic**! Oh wow. That's never happened before. I usually just abandon them. 

Yep. Done rambling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wait, we did WHAT?**  
by SetsuntaMew

Hehe. Lack of homework means that I actually have time for writing again. And I apologize in advance for any weirdness in wording or anything that may happen; I'm listening to a Pikachu dance mix right now. Yes, I'm strange like that.

**Disclaimer**: Nope, I still don't own anything. If I did, there'd be a heck of a lot more romance and absolutely no angst whatsoever. I'm just a happy kind of girl. So, Rumiko is still in charge. Oh well.

* * *

-**Chapter 2**-

_Friday, 5:54 pm. Departure time is 6:00 pm._

There was ringing in Sango's apartment once again, but this time it was the doorbell instead of the phone. _'Damn it, I still need to finish packing a few things!'_ she thought to herself as she ran around her bedroom, grabbing various articles of clothing. The doorbell continued to ring. "I'm coming! One second!"

"Sango-chan! We want to leave soon!" Kagome exclaimed as soon as Sango opened the door. "You're not even finished packing yet! What have you been doing all day?"

"Um. I slept in?" Truthfully, Sango had spent to day lounging around and trying to get out of riding in the same car as Miroku. Sadly, she hadn't come up with as valid excuse, which meant she was definitely stuck.

"Oooookay. You've never slept in before though." Kagome looked a little confused. _'Great, now I feel bad about lying to her. But I can't very well tell her that I was thinking about **him** all day. She already thinks I **like** him like that.'_

"I was just tired. Um, I'll be ready in a second. You sure I can't drive in my own car?" But Sango already knew the answer.

"Of course not! It'll be like a little road trip as a prelude to upcoming fun of the weekend!" Kagome was definitely a little _too_ excited. Then again, she had just gotten engaged, so she had reason to be.

"If you say so. You're not the one who's going to be groped for the next three hours," Sango replied, clearly not anywhere near as excited as her friend.

"Oi, you two, are we leaving today?" Inuyasha called into the room.

"I'm ready, I'm ready. We can go now," Sango answered, prepared to leave the apartment. _'Okay, Kohaku will be watching and feeding Kirara, everything's locked up. Yep, ready as I'll ever be.'_

"Yay!" Kagome exclaimed, as the three left the apartment and walked over Inuyasha's SUV.

"Sango! Kagome-san said that you wanted to drive alone. I'm so happy you decided to ride with us," Miroku said upon seeing her, as well as sending a grin her way.

"Yeah, well, it's not like I had much of a choice. She'd probably send me on a guilt trip. And you're only happy because you get to spend three hours in close quarters groping me," Sango shot back.

"My dear, you misunderstand my intentions. I only wish to spend time with a person so wonderful as yourself." Unfortunately for Miroku, his words were completely ignored, as he had decided to grope her at that exact moment.

"Hentai," Sango mumbled and slapped him. "_That's_ why I don't want to spend time with you."

"But there was dust there, and I had to- hey, wait, where did Kagome-san and Inuyasha go?" Miroku paused mid-excuse as he noticed that their two companions had gone missing.

"They were here just a second ago..." she remarked, as she walked around to the other side of the SUV and immediately wished she hadn't. In front of her stood Inuyasha and Kagome, making out. The scene had her frozen in place, completely unaware of anything else.

"Wondering what that's like, Sango?" Miroku whispered in her ear. Apparently, while she wasn't paying attention, he had snuck up behind her and was now more than a little too close for comfort.

"You, you, you PERVERT, you! Don't sneak up on me like that and don't you **dare** ask me questions like that **ever** again!" Sango yelled while whacking at him repeatedly.

"Mercy, mercy! I was only curious if you wanted to try it out," Miroku informed her, grinning the whole time, even as he sported a new lump on his head and _another_ hand mark on his face.

A couple minutes and Kagome's embarrassed face later, the four had finally gotten on the road. But sadly for them, it was past six. Inuyasha grumbled for the first five minutes about lazy people making them late, until Miroku pointed out that he and Kagome had technically been the ones delaying them, since the two had been, in his words, 'close to procreating in front of them all.' This comment earned him another hit from Sango, Kagome threw a shoe at him, and Inuyasha almost drove off the road. After that incident, the trip was basically calm. Kagome and Inuyasha engaged in quiet conversation in the front, while Miroku started out by trying to converse with Sango. Unfortunately, she didn't seem to want anything to do with him.

As he tried once again to make conversation with her and she brushed him off, Sango's subconscious reprimanded her. _"You really should be nicer to him. He's just trying to be nice."_

_'Nice my ass. He only wants to get me in bed. Or something similar. He's a baka hentai, and that's that. I can't stand him,'_ Sango snapped back to...herself.

_"Give the poor boy a chance,"_ her subconscious prodded. But no, she was stubborn.

_'When he stops-'_ Sango started, before feeling the familiar hand on her ass. "HENTAI!" she yelled and slapped Miroku, who happened to have a perfectly innocent look on his face. "What was that for?"

"You looked distracted. And unhappy," he informed her.

"And that gives you right to grab my ass? I don't think so," Sango told him shortly. Her temper was now flared up, and Miroku knew it. Sango never had been one to do well in tight spaces.

"Seeing you angry is better than seeing you unhappy," he stated.

"Maybe _you_ make me unhappy," she snapped. That comment shut him up for the rest of ride. But it also caused him to look quite hurt, and Sango ended up feeling guilty for the next two and a half hours.

* * *

_A hotel in Las Vegas, 12:18 am_

"You really should make reservations ahead of time. I'm sorry, but we only have two rooms free," the desk clerk told the four.

Sango sighed. They had been to quite a few hotels already, most having either one room, or none in the first place. "How many beds are in each room?" she asked.

"Let me see...okay, there are two beds in room 317, and only one bed in room 324, but it has a fold-out couch," the clerk answered.

"I just want to go to bed. I'm tired. We've been driving around for over three hours looking for a place to stay. I already planned on sharing a room with Inuyasha, so Sango-chan, Miroku-san, work it out yourselves. I'm taking room 324," Kagome said, before taking the keycard from the clerk and telling Inuyasha to go get their bags.

Miroku reached out and wrapped his arm around Sango's waist, which caught her off-guard. "_We'll_ take the other room," he told the clerk suggestively. She merely raised an eyebrow before handing him two keycards.

"Sekushii-san, get off of me! It's way too late for this. I just want to go to bed," she told him, beyond exasperation.

"But Sango, you looked tired. I was just helping to keep you from falling over out of exhaustion!"

"Right. I'm going to get my bags, then," Sango stated before walking off.

"No need for that; I got them for you already!" he told her proudly.

_'Oh yes, definitely too late for this.'_ "Give me those!"

"No, I'm carrying them for you."

"Oh fine! Just shut up then and hurry up. I already said I wanted to go to bed."

"You're quite the eager one, aren't you? Do not worry my dear, I shall not keep you waiting!" Miroku called as he hurried after her towards the elevators, perverted grin showing that he meant the statement _exactly_ how it sounded.

"You pervert. I didn't mean _that_," Sango said, as she 'accidentally' bumped into him. Miroku tumbled into the elevator and landed on top of the bags. She walked in, looking triumphant, which caused her to miss the look in his eyes. The second the doors shut, she felt someone knock her legs out from under her. And she went tumbling down on top of Miroku. _'I hate my luck.'_

"Oops. Sorry, it must have been an accident," he said quite innocently.

"Accident. Of course. At least _I_ make it plausibly accidental when I knock someone over," Sango answered.

"So you _did_ knock me over on purpose!"

"No, it was just as accidental as you knocking me over."

_Ding._ The elevator doors opened to the third floor. Sango pushed herself up off of Miroku - which she hadn't had a chance to do during their short argument - and walked out of the elevator towards rooms 317, leaving him with the bags.

* * *

We are _not_ going to give Killian a hard time about this taking forever, right? Okay, go ahead. I know, I know. Over a week. But I had to finish up school. Today was the last day, though, so whoo-hoo! Freedom!

Time for reviewer thanks! You guys ROCK!

_lilsanoku105-_ I continued, see? Enjoy!

_KarmaDreamz-_ Noooo. Not fair. You guessed it! You're psychic, right? Okay, maybe I _am_ using a cliché idea, but I'll make it better than everyone else's, right? Right? And I'm so sorry for the long wait with chapter two, but hopefully three will come sooner!

**Review, loves. Please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wait, we did WHAT?**  
by SetsuntaMew

Oops. Okay, so I claimed I would have this chapter posted by today (the 8th), but apparently I'm lazy and I've just started it now. Hehe...I'm an idiot. And lazy. But that's okay, because you love me anyway. Right? Right?

**Disclaimer**: Who owns Inuyasha? Not me! Duh. Common sense, people.

**Edit**: Took people's advice and changed Miroku's last name to Sekushii. In case you missed the note in chapter four, or you haven't gotten that far yet, Sekushii means sexy.

* * *

-**Chapter 3**-

_Hotel room 317, around 10:30 am_

Sango _knew_ it was going to be one of those days. Those horrid days where she was going to end up in a bunch of awkward situations, most likely involving Miroku. How could she tell? Oh, only by the fact that she woke to find him staring at her from a very close proximity.

"SEKUSHII-SAN! What are you _doing_?" she exclaimed.

"Just watching you sleep," he answered as though it the most normal thing to be doing.

"**Why?**"

"Because it's the only time that I can gaze at your beauty without being beaten up."

Sango could feel the heat rising to her cheeks. Damn him for being such a flirt. "W-well, find some other girl to gaze at. I need to get dressed.

"Can I watch?" he asked with a grin.

"**NO!** Get out!" she yelled at him. Her cheeks definitely got redder, if that was even possible.

"But Sango, where can I go? There's only the hallway. How about I close my eyes and turn the other way? I promise I won't peek...much, at least."

Seconds later, Miroku found himself beaten, bruised, and locked out in the hallway.

* * *

_Breakfast room of the hotel, about twenty minutes later_

"...and I swear, Kagome-chan, I am going to _kill_ him soon! I wasn't even awake for a full five minutes and I had to forcibly remove him from the room!" Sango explained, exasperated. The two were eating the last of the breakfast buffet while waiting for Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Why? What'd he do this time?" Kagome asked, slightly distracted because she was trying to drink her milkshake. Mmm, milkshake...

The blush returned to Sango's cheeks. "He asked if he could watch me get dressed! And he was watching me sleep for who knows how long!"

"Sango-chan, I really think it's just because he likes you."

"Yeah, right. He wants nothing more than to get me in bed. And if he truly does like me, he could be a little less perverted in showing his affections."

"You're so lucky, though! Inuyasha _still_ barely shows any sort of affection in public."

"Oh, no, no, no I am not. And Kagome-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you talking like I'm in a relationship with Sekushii-san?"

"Eh heh heh...well, you see...you may as well be! Give him a chance!"

_'Why does Kagome seem like the voice in my head? People **really** need to stop telling me to give the hentai a chance...' _"No, Kagome-chan, sorry. He's way too much of a lech to deal with on a regular basis."

"But that's what you like about me, right Sango?" Miroku had chosen that time to enter the dining hall place.

"In your dreams, Sekushii-san," she snapped.

"Okay! Now that we're all ready to go, let's do some sight-seeing!" Kagome exclaimed happily, dragging her two friends and future husband out of the hotel and to the sights of Las Vegas.

* * *

_Six hours later..._

"Kagome-chan, can we sit down? Please? We've been walking all day," Sango asked. _'My feet hurt, I've been hit on by Sekushii-san more times than I can count, my hand hurts from _slapping_ him all day...then again, it can always get worse. I'd rather not tempt fate by complaining too much.'_

"I guess...I know! Let's go back to the hotel! They have a swimming pool. That's a great way to relax, right?" Kagome answered.

"Can we eat?" Inuyasha asked hopefully.

"We can have dinner after swimming," she told him. "Ooo, and then we can check out one of the gambling halls."

"Gambling? Kagome-chan, I don't think I have that much money to spare..." Sango said. '_I really don't...but I should have considered that we were going to **Vegas**...'_

"But that's the biggest part of Las Vegas! Don't be a party pooper," Kagome lectured.

Sango sighed. "I guess I just won't gamble very much..."

"Alright then! On to swimming!"

* * *

"Sekushii-san! Don't you dare even _try_ to untie that!" Sango yelled before slapping Miroku's hand away from the tie of her bathing suit top.

"B-but, there was a bug there!" he argued.

"Of _course_ there was. Now if you'll _excuse me_, I'm going to swim somewhere else." He began swimming after her. "YOU STAY HERE!" she told him before trying to stalk off. Since they were in the pool, it didn't have quite the desired effect, but Sango didn't mind. She'd gotten rid of Miroku, so all was good, right?

After a relaxing swim, the four changed and ate a (comparatively) peaceful dinner. The waiter being male probably helped. Miroku had spent half of lunch hitting on their waitress. The other half he spent hitting on Sango. And Sango spent almost _all_ of lunch hitting him. Dinner was much quieter, since Miroku only had one female to hit on. He also came out with less injuries.

* * *

Gambling, Sango decided, was not for her. _'Somehow, I've managed to lose all my cash to those damned slot machines in what's probably record time. I should have just gone up to my room. Nah...Kagome would have guilted me out of there anyway. I guess I'll just resign myself to a boring evening.'_

And then, Sango discovered the bar.

Across the room, Miroku wasn't having much more luck than Sango at gambling. He'd lost a good deal of money and wasn't really in the mood to lose anymore. So, he decided to wander around, maybe find Sango to flirt with. A couple minutes of wandering later, he also discovered the bar.

A couple hours later, Sango and Miroku had ended up sitting next to each. Also, they were more than a little tipsy by now.

_'Tee-hee! This is actually pretty fun! Talking to Miroku and- whoa! When did I start calling him Miroku? Oh well! Aw, my glass is empty...'_ "Hey! Hey! I'll take another!" Sango called to the bartender.

"Wonderful idea, love. I'll have another as well," Miroku said. Normally, he didn't drink in excess, but hey. It's Vegas, he's lost a bunch of money to gambling, drinking seems like the best idea at the time.

The bartender gave the two a look, but he's seen people much more drunk than them. As long as they didn't start any fights or destroy anything, he didn't mind. Oh, and they had better pay.

"You know, Miroku...if you weren't such a baka hentai, I'd probably like you more."

"Is that so?"

"Oh yes. But let me tell you a secret: I actually don't mind. Sometimes, even, I like it. It's flattering."

"Then maybe I won't stop. And I'll let you in on a secret too."

"Ooo, really? Great!"

"I like you much more than any of those other girls I've flirted."

"Can you even remember them all?"

"Err...maybe not..."

"But that's okay! I like you a lot too!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

And then, as though it were a sign from the gods, the crowd parted slightly and revealed to the two a clear path to...the obligatory 24-hour chapel. Every good Vegas hotel needs one, you know.

In unison, the two said, "I have an idea!"

* * *

Record time! I finished this in less than an hour, I believe. Maybe exactly an hour. -does a happy dance- Also, wow! So many reviews! Way more than the first chapter. They make me very happy indeed.

_Inuyashasitboy13-_Thanks! I'm really glad it's interesting...I spend a lot of time worrying that people are falling asleep reading it! Yeah, I'm paranoid like that. Oh well!

_EpitomeofDistraction-_ This is a very? Eh? I'm confused...

_silent fairy-_ Really? I've never met anyone else named Killian...maybe it's more popular than I thought!

_bubblii-_ Thanks! I updated as soon as I got off my lazy ass...heh.

_Bluegirl-_ Nothing major happens in the hotel room on the _first_ night...but the second one, oh, I'll have fun with that!

_FlamingRedFox-_ I love light-hearted stuff. I'm not much of an angst fan...anyway, I haven't updated a fic since September, I believe. Yeah. I have update issues. Thanks for the compliments and I will try to continue to update so quickly...try being the key word here.

_KarmaDreamz-_ Chapter three _is_ sooner, see? See? I'm so proud! And I knew you were psychic because...I'M PSYCHIC TOO! Bwahaha.

Once again, thank you to the reviewers! You guys keep me going! So, continue to review and I'll continue to write, okay? Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**Wait, we did WHAT?**  
by SetsuntaMew

Since someone said something about this in a review, I just want to clarify: I _know_ Houshi isn't Miroku's last name. Houshi-sama is Sango's overly polite way of addressing him as a monk. I'm simply too lazy and uncreative to come up with a last name for him. I guess I could use Aamalie's idea- Sekushi. -giggles- Sekushii, for those who don't know, means sexy. Hehe, Sango would be calling him 'Mr. Sexy'. Maybe I _will_ change it...

**Disclaimer**: I OWN EVERYTHING! Kukukuku. I wish. Unfortunately, all I own is the first movie DVD and the IY PS2 game. Oh well.

**Edit**: Yep, I ended up changing Miroku's last name to Sekushii. Whee!

* * *

-**Chapter 4**-

_Hotel room 317_

The first thing Sango noticed when she woke up was that she had the worst headache imaginable. The second was that she wasn't alone in her bed. _'It's probably Sekushii-san...I am **definitely** going to kill him this time. It's not like there's only one bed or anything.'_ Sango then proceeded to roll over. Her plan was to yell Miroku and push him out of her bed. That was, until she noticed that he wasn't wearing anything. And neither was she.

Sango did the only thing she could think of: she screamed. But not for long, because it wasn't doing much for her killer headache. It did wake Miroku up, though.

"Eh? Sango? G'morning to you, too," he mumbled, not completely awake yet.

"All you have to say is good morning? What are you doing in my bed?" she hissed, using a sheet to cover herself for the time being. "And why aren't we wearing anything?"

Miroku just gave her a lazy grin. "You don't remember last night?"

"No. Do _you_?"

"Nope. Well, a little. I remember losing a bunch of money gambling..."

"...and then drinking? Because that's what I did, too," Sango finished his sentence for him.

"Yep. I kind of remember talking to you for a little, but my memory's all fuzzy after that."

"...I hate alcohol. I'm never drinking again." Sango paused. "Well, at least not around you. Now get out of my bed. We'll talk more after we're dressed, okay?" She began to shoo Miroku out of the bed. And then he caught hold of her wrist and stared intently at her hand.

"I wasn't aware you were married, Sango," he said after awhile.

"What are you talking about? I'm not married," she said, confused.

"Really?" he asked. "Look at your hand."

She did. And noticed the gold band around her finger. "WHAT THE **HELL**? I'm _not_ married!" _'Oh gods, what all _did_ I do last night? Damned alcohol, I can't remember **anything**!'_

While Sango continued to stare at her hand, Miroku had gotten out of bed and noticed a paper on the table. "Er, Sango?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't kill me, but I found something here."

"Why would I kill you? Well, anymore than I already am," she said, reaching out for the paper.

"Um..." He hesitated before reluctantly handing it over to her.

Sango stared at the paper in her hands and blinked. Then blinked again. And again. _'I know I was drunk last night, but was I seriously drunk enough to marry **Mir-**er, **Sekushii-san**?'_

"Sango?" Miroku asked, waving a hand in front of her face. "You okay there?"

"Oh yes, I'm perfectly fine. I wake up in bed **naked** with no recollection of the previous night, and find out that I got **married**! No, Miroku, I'm _not_ okay." Sango sank back down onto the bed, and Miroku sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"It's not your fault...wait. Yes it is. At least partially."

"Hey now.."

"Well, it is. It takes two to tango, right?"

"True, right as always, my lovely Sango."

"You are forever a flirt, aren't you?"

"Of course!"

Sango hit him over the head with a pillow. "And forever a pervert, I see."

"What would I be if I weren't?"

"A lot more likable."

"You hurt me, Sango," he told her.

"Good," she replied. "I'm going to get dressed now. In the bathroom. With a lock. Don't follow me."

"But it's not like I haven't seen any of it before!" Wroooong thing for Miroku to say. A shoe went flying at his head. "Ow..."

* * *

_About ten minutes later_

Sango and Miroku were both fully dressed. Sango was just beginning to try to remember the previous night when there was knock on the door.

"Sango-chan? Miroku-san? Are you guys in there?" Kagome called.

"Err...good morning, Kagome-chan!" Sango greeted, opening the door.

"Oh good, you're okay! Last night, Inuyasha and I couldn't find you guys so we just assumed that you had already come up here. But it's really late! Did you really sleep until noon?" Kagome sounded genuinely worried.

_'We slept until **noon**? I repeat: I am _never_ drinking anything remotely alcoholic ever again.'_ "Eh heh...well, I guess so." There was an uncomfortable silence. Thankfully, Miroku could tell.

"So, Kagome-san, what are we doing today?"

"Oh yes! I forgot to tell you. I want to check out this pirate ship that I read about in one of the pamphlets." The three had begun walking out of the room to meet up with Inuyasha in the lobby. "Apparently, you can get married on it. It's supposed to be really cool!"

"Kagome-chan, you are _not_ getting married on a pirate ship. Have you lost your mind?" Sango exclaimed.

"But wouldn't Inuyasha make the cutest pirate ever? And it would be so cool to do something different!"

"Different's fine, but a pirate wedding?" Sango tried to reason with her friend. _"As maid of honor, I have to stop her from doing something so ridiculously stupid. A pirate wedding? ...then again, I guess I'm not one to talk about weddings, considering I was too drunk to remember my own.'_

"Do you have something against pirates?" Kagome questioned.

"Only for a wedding."

"Come on, Sango-chan! Don't be such a stick-in-the-mud! It's my wedding! You can plan your own!"

Sango and Miroku sweatdropped.

* * *

_Three hours later_

"Kagome-chan, we've sat through two weddings already. Why are we doing this again?" Sango asked.

"Because you guys won't let me have _my_ wedding here! So we're going to sit here all day so I can at least imagine it," she answered, pouting.

"Isn't it my wedding too?" Inuyasha asked.

"You're only the groom. Oh look, another wedding's about to start! Back to the boat!" Kagome exclaimed, dragging Inuyasha along with her.

Sango and Miroku hung behind. "...so then, when do we tell them?" Miroku asked.

"Eventually. I haven't really found the right moment yet," Sango answered.

"There's a right moment?"

"Okay...maybe not. But I'll be happy with the least awkward moment."

"YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO MISS THE WEDDING!" Kagome yelled back to them, and they sighed before running to catch up to Kagome and Inuyasha.

* * *

Not my best chapter, but meh. I'm carsick. And I am really tired of Marietta, Ohio. Why? It has to be the ugliest part of Ohio. I'm serious. And then after Marietta came the barren, grassless, trailer park area. -dies- Usually my family's car trips have better scenery.

At least now I've finished the chapter. My little brother can finally stop saying "Have you finished chapter four yet? Have you finished chapter four yet?" over and over again. Yeah. He's annoying like that.

Anyway, there really is a pirate ship in Vegas that you can get married on. I myself have never been there, but my cousin has. She wanted to get married on it but her now-husband wouldn't agree to it. ...yeah, that was a kinda random story, but I find it interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wait, we did WHAT?**  
by SetsuntaMew

My cousin is now an alumnus of Ohio University. Congratulations! -confetti and balloons fly everywhere- I'm currently sitting in the van while we toast him. Yay, champagne!

**Disclaimer**: Please tell me that you guys _really_ don't need this. Because if anyone does, I will cry.

* * *

-**Chapter 5**-

About halfway through the wedding, Kagome poked Inuyasha to get his attention. "Have you noticed Sango and Miroku today?" she whispered to him.

"...Kagome, they're sitting right next to us," he whispered back to her.

Poor Kagome. Her fiancée is so dense. "Yes, I'm aware of that. But _look_ at them," she told him, pointing to the two. Miroku had just put his arm on Sango's shoulder and pulled her towards him. She glared at him. He whispered something to her that Kagome and Inuyasha couldn't hear. Sango rolled her eyes - but all the while blushing slightly - and leaned into him slightly.

Inuyasha appeared to be in shock. "She didn't kill him!" he exclaimed, quietly though as to not attract attention.

"That's what I mean! It's been like this all day! I think something happened between those two last night," Kagome said. "We have to find out _what_ though. But how...?"

"We ask them?" Inuyasha answered, giving her a look.

"No, no, no, of course not! They'd never just _come out and tell us_. Sheesh, you don't know about this romance stuff at all, do you?" she questioned, exasperated.

To this, he grinned. "I got you, didn't I?"

"And for that you're very lucky. Anyway, this wedding's over. Time to go!" Kagome said the last two sentences loud another for her other two friends to hear as well.

"Finally. Please, Kagome-chan, tell me we're not staying for another." Sango was currently trying to get Miroku to let go of her. "Mir- Sekushii-san. The wedding's over. You can get off of me now."

"But Sango, I thought after last-" Miroku began, only to get whacked over the head with Sango's purse.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. First, Sango had allowed Miroku to touch her without killing him _and_ she had almost called him by his first name. Second, Miroku had begun to say something about _last night_. Yes, something had definitely happened, and she would find out what it was no matter what.

* * *

Two hours and many failed attempts later, Kagome was ready to give up. She had tried over and over again to try to get the two to talk. She had said what she and Inuyasha had done, and politely paused to allow either Miroku or Sango to say something. Neither had. She had asked what machines they had gambled at. After they answered, Kagome hadn't said anything else, as she was subtly trying to hint for them to go on. No luck. She was about ready to actually take Inuyasha's advice and ask them straight-out. She shook her head. That would _never_ work!

"Kagome-chan? You seem a little distracted." Sango came up behind her. "You've been staring at that fountain for the past five minutes. Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no...it's just that we're leaving tonight and nothing really _exciting_ has happened. I really thought that Vegas would be more exciting..."

"Quite frankly, I could have used a little less excitement," Sango answered. _'Good job, Sango. Now I'll **have** to tell Kagome what happened. Not like I was planning to hide it forever, but I've been married less than 24 hours and I'm still in shock over it.'_

"But Sango-chan, you've been with me, Inuyasha, and Miroku-san the whole time and nothing's happened," Kagome began, thinking that a perfect opportunity had just presented itself to her. "Well, you weren't with us _last night_. Did something happen _then_?"

"Errr...I _was_ with Sekushii-san..." _'Or I could just drop random hints. I'm an idiot.'_

"I _knew_ something happened between you two!" Kagome exclaimed happily. "Ooo, tell me, tell me!"

"...we got married."

Kagome blinked at her friend. Sango hadn't seriously just said that, had she? She knew that Sango liked Miroku and everything, but marriage?

"Don't look at me like that! We were drunk, okay?" Sango said, feeling uncomfortable. _'Maybe telling her **wasn't** a good idea. I really am an idiot.'_

"But Sango-chan! You _never_ drink!"

"I wasn't doing so great at gambling. It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"As did getting married?"

"I don't know! I don't remember it, save for a few fuzzy memories of drinking at the bar and talking to Miroku." Sango sighed. "I didn't even know we got married until he found the marriage document on a table in the hotel room this morning."

Kagome sat down next to her friend on the fountain's bench...thingy. "I'm sorry..."

Sango waved a hand in dismissal. "It's not your fault. It's Miroku's and mine. We're responsible, mature adults...well, I am, at least. But we're not supposed to do stupid things like this. I survived college without any embarrassing and awkward situations involving alcohol. I guess this is a combination of it all because I missed it all in college?"

"Or maybe it's your subconscious trying to tell you something!" Kagome exclaimed.

"What _are_ you talking about?"

"In my experience, being drunk makes you say things you normally wouldn't that are absolute truths. That's how Inuyasha and I ended up going out in the first place!" she explained.

"So, then, _Dr. Higurashi_, what is my subconscious trying to tell me?" Sango asked jokingly.

Kagome pushed invisible glasses up her nose and pretended to look over them. "In my opinion, you're quite attracted to Miroku-san and you just don't want to admit it. And alcohol happened to help you!"

"I don't care whether it helped me or not. I'm never drinking again."

"Killer headache?"

"Like hell."

* * *

_Meanwhile, with the boys..._

Inuyasha wasn't one to subtly hint at things as Kagome had been doing all day. If he wanted to know something, he would ask. Bluntly, usually. "Oi, Miroku. What's up with you and Sango? Kagome thinks something happened with you two last night."

"She does, does she? Well, Kagome-san is quite right," Miroku answered.

"And...?" Inuyasha prodded.

"I don't know if Sango would want me to tell you."

"So you _did_ get laid. That's what I tried to tell Kagome, but nooo, she wouldn't listen to me."

"Inuyasha."

"What?"

"Shut up," Miroku said sternly.

There was a pause. "You didn't get laid?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku slapped his forehead. Inuyasha was just so dense sometimes. "That's not really the problem at the moment. I'm more worried about this," he said, holding out his hand with the wedding ring on it.

"What the hell, Miroku? You, of all people, got _married_?" he asked incredulously. "_When?_ And to _who?_"

"Last night. And to Sango, who else?"

Inuyasha stared at him for a moment, before yelling "**_Why?_**" at him.

"We were both drunk, and I guess it seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Wait. You're still alive after this?"

"Surprisingly so. I'd say she's taking it a lot better than I expected. I thought I was dead for sure." Miroku paused. "Actually, all she did was throw a shoe at her, and that was because I asked if I could watch her get dressed."

"She's probably in shock," Inuyasha told him.

"Oh, very funny," Miroku said sarcastically. "But now we have to decide what to do once we leave here."

"What do you mean?"

"Somehow, I doubt that Sango is going to take either me moving in with her or moving in with me well."

* * *

Once Miroku and Inuyasha got to the lobby, Kagome started going on about dinner plans and such.

"No offense, Kagome-chan, but I have to go to work tomorrow and I'd like to get some sleep. I'm not sure if staying for dinner is such a good idea," Sango said. _'Oh yes, work. I'm sure that I'll have fun explaining my current marital status then. I'm just looking forward to it **so** much.'_

"But...this is our last night here!" Kagome looked thoughtful for a moment. "And don't worry, there won't be any alcohol involved, though I can't imagine that you and Miroku-san would somehow manage to do anything worse."

"Thanks, I feel _so_ much better now."

Kagome grinned. "Always glad to be of help!"

"Feh, if we're going to eat, hurry it up. I don't feel like driving all night," Inuyasha interjected.

"Okay! So, there's this really good Italian restaurant that way, or we could check out this Thai one that I heard some people talking about..." Kagome went on and on about the food choices.

"I see you told Kagome-san," Miroku said to Sango.

"What? Oh, yeah, I did. She just stared at me and asked why, before going on about it being because my subconscious was trying to tell me something. I assume you told Inuyasha?"

"Yes. And he yelled at me before being surprised that you didn't kill me."

"Hey, that's right. I _haven't_ killed you yet. Thanks for reminding me!"

Miroku immediately threw his hands up in front of his face. "Don't hurt me!"

Sango only laughed. "I was just kidding, Sekushii-san. You're too gullible."

"You can't call me Sekushii-san now!" he told her, grinning.

"And why not?"

"Because people might think you're talking to yourself."

"Oh fine, _Miroku_," Sango said, causing him to smile brightly.

"Oi, lovebirds, hurry up!" Inuyasha called back to him as he was following Kagome out of the hotel towards the Italian restaurant that they had decided to go to.

Sango blushed and Miroku took hold of her hand as they walked after the two.

* * *

I want to say that I just drove past a restaurant and bar called 'Arousal'. Yes. Pittsburgh is weird like that. But I guess that's what I get for only ever writing during car trips. At least it's not as ugly as Marietta. Gods, I'll never get over that.

Anyway, I apologize for the long wait. I got distracted watching Inuyasha. Which reminds me. I have now seen every episode. All 167 of them. And I've seen the first three movies. I can't wait to get a hold of thee fourth one...it'll be exciting and I'll do a happy dance. Oh, and I also keep up with the newest manga chapters on Ear-tweak. I don't even want to know how much time I've spent watching and reading IY...

Chapter 3 thank yous  
_Risu Amaru- _Thanks! Here's an update for you!

_EpitomeofDistraction- _I try to hurry! But crew takes up too much time -dies- And it's freaking painful... But I will finish this, don't worry!

_SanMirLover-_ I can't have her kill him! Then there'd be no fic. And she didn't really get too angry because she's in shock more than anything else.

_FlamingRedFox- _To thicken soup, you add flour. To thicken plot, you add a 24-hour chapel and a bar. See, I can cook! Anyway, thanks! I'm really glad you like it so much!

_gundamjunkierx780- _I don't hate the show. I just used to hate AU fics. In fact, I love the show very much. I filled the hard drive on my computer because I downloaded every single episode. Heh.

_moonyme-_ Thanks; I did!

_lilsanoku105-_ Yep, he does! And I love coincidences. If there weren't any, well, Sango would probably have a lot less stressful life. Keeping Miroku in line...I wouldn't want to be in her shoes. Hehe. And I haven't decided if she'll get pregnant yet. Hopefully I'll decide by the time I write the epilogue...

_Starriecat-_ I know Houshi isn't Miroku's last name. But I'm not very creative and lazy, so I used it. But I changed it to Sekushii now. And congrats on being the first person to actually know that and point it out!

_faithful taijiya- _I want to get married in a 24-hour chapel whilst drunk. I think it would be so funny to wake up in the morning and then go 'aw, shit' when I realized what happened the night before. Yeah, I'm weird like that. Thanks muchly, and here's an update!

Chapter 4 thank yous  
_FlamingRedFox- _I want to go to Vegas someday. Badly. And as for car trips...my dad likes to take the long way **everywhere**. Instead of simply driving through New York to get to Niagara Falls, we drove the opposite way _around_ the lakes and through London, Ontario. It took days. And we take the nice, 12-hour drive to South Carolina instead of flying. I have so many car trip stories...Thankfully, I never have had to drive through states and states of corn. We do play 'Count the Cows', though. Yeah, my family's a little weird.

By the way! Thanks for the rambling on about Pleasure Island! I was able to look it up and stuff and yay. Thanks!

_moonyme-_ I updated! Yay!

_Brickwall847-_ Ohio was soooo hot while I was there. And my aunt complains about the heat all the time (she lives there). I'm not looking forward to being dragged back to heat world again any time soon...Anyway! Here's another update for you! Keep laughing!

_SanMirLover-_ Wouldn't it though? Then again, I wouldn't mind waking up with Miroku...

_gundamjunkierx780-_ Eep! Late update! But I did get around to it eventually!

_lilsanoku105-_ Same thing happened with my cousin. She wanted a pirate wedding and her fiancée said no. Damn shame, since I would have liked to go to Vegas...But Sango didn't kill Miroku because she was in shock. Or something like that.

_Rivertam- _Yay, thanks! Fun is good!

_Sangi-_ I've noticed that! Now that I think about it, I've never seen anyone finish a fic with this plot-ish thingy...Well, I'll be a first! And I did change his name to that. Hehe.

_half-breed387-_ Thanks! I noticed that a lot too, and I was like, "You know, someone needs to write a halfway decent fic with this idea so that it's not known as one that always sucks." I doubt mine's actually all that good, but I try!

_sapphireuniverse-_ I, on the other hand, am **very** easily amused. Heh. And I took forever to update, but that's okay! Because hopefully it's funny!

_Snicker16-_ Originally, I planned on this fic being three or _maybe_ four chapters tops. Now it looks like it'll be between seven and ten. I amaze myself all the time. So I'd better get to work on it!

_Hotari-chan­-_ Aw, thanks! I feel all special now! And I'm working on finishing it, I just have too much to do this summer. Grr, stupid crew practices...


	6. Chapter 6

**Wait, we did WHAT?**  
by SetsuntaMew

I just realized that I can only write while in my family's minivan while we're driving somewhere. Sheesh. I guess it's because the internet distracts me too much. Anyway, welcome to chapter six! Wow, I can't believe I got this far in a fic that started out in my head as a one shot, and after that I thought it would only be three or four chapters _tops_. I shock myself every day.

Another thing- I realize I never said how old anyone was. Oops. Here they are now:  
Kohaku & Kanna- 20; Kagome- 24; Sango- 25; Inuyasha & Miroku- 27

**Disclaimer**: ...if I owned Inuyasha, why would I be writing on a _fan_ site?

* * *

-**Chapter 6**-

"...and I want strings of flowers draped over everything. But I don't know if I want lilies, roses, or Chinese bellflowers..." Kagome was in the middle of describing what she wanted her wedding to be like. Miroku and Sango were looking at her like she had lost it.

"Sango, didn't she want a pirate wedding earlier today?" Miroku whispered.

"Oh yeah. She changes her mind quickly, doesn't she?" Sango answered. "Years ago, she offered to plan mine. It was insane. She had a different idea each day. And she had everything planned to the tiniest detail. I would just sit there and nod, all the while hoping she'd find someone _else_ to plan for."

"And then she met Inuyasha?" he prompted.

"I learned the hard way to be careful what you wish for. I'm actually surprised she hasn't figured out the flowers she wants yet."

"Oi, Kagome. Miroku and Sango are to busy flirting with each other to pay attention to you," Inuyasha announced, causing Sango to turn bright red.

"We're not flirting!" she protested.

"Then what do you call whispering back and forth to each other?" Inuyasha taunted.

She glared at him. "If you two weren't flirting, what was I talking about?" Kagome asked.

"Err...flower strings?" Sango answered uncertainly.

"Lilies?" Miroku asked.

Kagome sighed. "No, I was talking about the type of cake I want. Really, if you wanted some time alone, you could have just asked."

Just as Sango was about to protest and Miroku was going say something that would have undoubtedly caused him pain, the waiter arrived with their food. Waiters really must be psychic. There could have been quite a scene had he not come at that very moment. But hey, they got lucky.

* * *

_Hotel room 317, 7:15 pm_

Sango looked around the room, making a final sweep to be sure that she had everything. The only thing remaining was the wedding certificate, which was currently sitting innocently on the same table it had been in the morning. She picked it up, surprising even herself as she hugged it to her chest.

Miroku poked his head into the room. "Hey Sango, you ready? I'll get your bag for you."

"All yours, Miroku." She smiled, tucking the paper into her purse. _'Maybe...maybe things won't be so bad after all.'_

He gleefully obliged, picking up her bag and holding the door open for her. "You know, some people consider this a _tipping_ situation," he told Sango suggestively. She slapped her forehead.

_'Or not.'_

_

* * *

_

_Shikon Apartments, complex 2-B, 11:34 pm_

"You can't just _follow me home_, Miroku!" Sango and Miroku were currently standing in the hall outside of her apartment. When Inuyasha had stopped to drop her off, Miroku had gotten out as well. She had assumed he was simply going to carry her bags up for her. Oh, how wrong she had been. And now she was trying to find her keys - which were probably hiding at the very bottom of her purse - and convince him that he needed to go home.

"But Sangoooo, why not? Oh, I know! You can just come back to my place!" This comment earned Miroku a whack in the head with Sango's purse. This caused her keys to fall out onto the floor. As she bent to pick them up, she felt something groping her bottom.

_Slap._

"MIROKU! You hentai! I can't believe you! Oh, and you were being so good this weekend, too. Why did you have to ruin it all?" Sango exclaimed.

"I can only resist your beauty for so long, love. It was just too tempting..." he tried to explain.

Sango was preparing to give him a few more whacks on the head with her purse when the apartment door opened. "Nee-chan? What are you doing?" Kohaku asked, rubbing his eyes. "I was trying to sleep."

"Ridding the world of a pervert. Why are you sleeping in _my_ apartment? I told you to watch Kirara, not live here while I was gone."

"I thought you wouldn't be back until tomorrow," he answered.

"But why are you sleeping here?" Now she was genuinely confused. Kohaku lived with his girlfriend, Kanna. Unless...

"Kanna kicked me out again," he told her sheepishly.

"_Again?_ What did you do _this_ time?"

While the siblings discussed the issues with Kohaku's love life, Miroku took the opportunity to get them to migrate into Sango's apartment. "Kohaku, if I may offer some advice..." he began.

"No, actually, you can't," Sango said, cutting him off.

"But Sango, I am a font of knowledge on women!"

"Unless you mean their anatomy, no, you're not," she snapped.

"Er, excuse me," Kohaku cut in. "But who are you?" he asked, referring to Miroku.

"Sekushii Miroku. Nice to meet you!" he answered happily.

"Taijiya Kohaku. I'm Sango's-"

"-wonderful younger brother, right?"

"Yep. Are you nee-chan's boyfriend?" Kohaku asked, immensely curious as to why his sister had a guy following her home.

"Not exactly, Kohaku," Sango answered, stepping in before Miroku could say anything she'd have to hurt him for. "Weren't we talking about _your_ love life?"

"Yeah, but this happens all the time. _You_ have never brought guys home before." Kohaku appeared thoughtful for a moment. "Unless there's something you haven't been telling me."

"Kohaku! I never have brought guys home before. He followed me," she replied, and then noticed that they were all standing in her living room. "Miroku! I never said you could come in!"

"But you can't kick your husband out!" Miroku informed her.

Kohaku's eyebrow twitched. "Neeeeee-chaaaaaan...what aren't you telling me?"

Sango sighed. She was going to have to go through this a _lot_. "I have some advice for you, Kohaku: don't drink anything alcoholic. Ever."

"But nee-chan, I'm only 20-" he began.

"Even when you're legal. You can end up in some awkward situations," she continued.

"Aw, Sango, being happily married isn't an awkward situation," Miroku protested, pulling her close to him by wrapping an arm around her waist. Sango hit him with her purse. Kohaku just stared at them, blinking. ((A/N: Think the second movie when Miroku hugs her and Kohaku, Kirara, and Hachi stare at them.))

Kohaku decided to interrupt. "So, can I stay the night?"

"Fine. You get the couch. But tomorrow you're going to apologize to Kanna. You can't stay here forever."

"Take her flowers, too. Women love flowers," Miroku interjected.

"And Miroku, you have to go home. I know you live somewhere."

"But I don't have a car! Well, I do, but it's at my apartment."

"Then walk."

"It's too late to walk," he complained.

"Fine, fine, you can just stay on the couch!" Sango exclaimed, exasperated.

"Nee-chan, _I'm_ sleeping on the couch," Kohaku remarked.

"Then Miroku can sleep on the floor," she snapped.

"But Sango-" Miroku began.

"No, you can't share a bed with me. End of story." And after that, she stormed off to her room, slamming the door behind her and leaving a startled Kohaku and Miroku in her wake.

After a long pause, Kohaku decided it was time to say something: "Sooooo, why'd you marry my sister again?"

* * *

By the way, if you guys read _Red and Silver_, I just passed the 'Lick Hollow Picnic Area' sign again. Yeah, I'm visiting my brother at camp. It's 'family night', whee. But at least I have a chance to write, so you know...it's all good.

Anyway, I want your opinion. Yes, yours. Who else would I be talking to? I could finish this fic up by just writing an epilogue as the next chapter, which would be Kagome and Inuyasha's wedding. Or, I could write out what happens in the six months leading up to the wedding with Miroku and Sango trying to live together, work out their relationship, planning said wedding, etc. That would probably be ten or so more chapters. Tell me what you'd like in your review:

**Choice 1**- finish up with an epilogue, or  
**Choice 2-** the full story (10 plus more chapters)

Reviewer thank yous  
_FlamingRedFox-_ I think Kagome's just happy that her Maid of Honor and Inuyasha's Best Man won't spend the next six months killing each other. And she's a matchmaker at heart, so you know...Eh, I really don't think this could possibly be all that good. It's my first IY fic in the first place, so I keep finding things wrong with it. But that could just be me. Canada is fun, though. And 'count the cows' is the source of many inside jokes with my friends and family...hehe.

_ImaStarkkie!-_ Aw, thank you!

_faithful taijiya-_ Thanks! I did worry about Kagome, since I spend more time reading fics that focus on Miroku & Sango, so I wasn't too sure if I had gotten her personality right. I'm glad I did! Getting married drunk would be soooo amusing. I do believe I've said that before, but it's still a source of laughter for me, so you know...

_medlii-_ You reviewed every chapter! Thank you so much! And of course it's not over! I could go on for chapters more as it is.

_Brickwall847-_ Except for yesterday in Pittsburgh. Way too hot, especially when I have to spend every day rowing. And I'm glad you liked Inuyasha, hehe. I kept cracking writing the entire chapter, which probably worried my parents. They must have thought that I was losing it due to being in the car for hours on end or something...

_half-breed389-_ I'm just modest by nature, I guess. I'll work on the taking credit thing, then. It'll probably be fun!

_moonyme-_ I updated sooner this time! Whoo-hoo! I'm really glad that the last chapter was worth the wait. I tried to make it longer than usual to make up for it, but this chapter appears to be back to the normal three-and-a-half page length. Oh well.

_SanMirLover-_ In my little world, they don't believe in divorce. I really don't think it fits their personalities, anyway. Yay for my perspective on things, ne?

_Veglma-_ But hyper is goooood! I'm hyper all the time! -bounces off the walls- See? And yes, fear the power of beer. And I just realized I'm falling asleep typing these responses...Oh well!

_Beezlee-_ Late night reading is good. I do it all the time. And humorous stuff is the best for late nights, which is why at least half my favorites are Humor...

**See you all next time, and don't forget to review and include your vote!  
**


End file.
